Flip chip is a method for interconnecting semiconductor devices to external circuitry with solder bumps that have been deposited onto the chip pads. In order to mount the chip to external circuitry (e.g., a circuit board or another chip or wafer), the chip is flipped over and aligned so that its pads align with matching pads on the external circuit, and then the solder is flowed to complete the interconnect.